


Never Lost

by XenCrow (DaintyCrow)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship, M/M, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow
Summary: Years after Derek left with Braeden, there’s a familiar face in front of his house all of a sudden.





	

**Author's Note:**

> English still isn’t my mother tongue, so if you find any mistakes please let me know.  
> Also, I got the idea while watching the trailer for season 6, so it shouldn’t really contain Spoilers (or I think so?) except for what you can already see from the trailer.

Derek groaned, when someone knocked at the door of his house. But he put his book aside anyway, and got up.  
When he opened the door, his intention was to send away whoever stood in front of the door. But he didn’t. When he saw who was standing in front of him, he couldn’t move. He couldn’t even breath. He couldn’t do anything.  
He had never thought about seeing this boy ever again. But there he was. Stood right in front of him. Crying and hysterical, and looking as if he’d collapse every second now. Stiles. Beautiful Stiles. The Stiles, Derek left behind years ago, when he went with Braeden. How did Stiles even find him?  
He’d never even hoped to see him again. He hadn’t wanted to. Stiles had always been better off without him. Everyone had.  
But there he was. Shaking like it wasn’t spring outside, but deep of winter.  
“I- I-” he stumbled. “I lost d-dad.” Tears ran down his face. “A-and S-Scott. Der- I-” The shaking got worse.  
Derek shook his head slightly, and then stepped away from the door, indicated to Stiles to come in. As if he’d only waited for that permission, Stiles rushed inside, and swooped down on Derek, hugged him as if there were no tomorrow. First, Derek hardened, then he enfolded him in his arms gently.  
Stiles still pattered about his dad and loosing him and Scott and the pack. Derek didn’t understand anything he was saying. It was too fast and too random to put any sense into the words.  
Derek took a deep breath and started stroking Stiles’ hair, before trying hushing him quietly. “Hey,” he whispered. “Calm down, relax, what happened?” Stiles only shook his head. “Come on, shush, it’s okay. You’re safe.” He dragged Stiles towards the couch he had sat on before, while reading his book. “Sit down, it’ll be okay, just calm down.” He gently pulled Stiles’ hands off of him, before walking back to the door and closing it. When he went back towards Stiles, the boy had buried his face in his hands, and the crying got worse.  
He sighed and sat down. “Hey, take a deep breath and tell me what happened, okay? What’s wrong? You okay?”  
“I- I-” Stiles sobbed and shook his head.  
Derek hesitated a moment, before pulling Stiles into a hug again. “Please calm down. I don’t know what happened, if you don’t calm down enough to tell me.” He rubbed Stiles’ back. “Stiles, wha-” He broke off, when Stiles head snapped up.  
“What?” the boy asked. Derek furrowed his brow. That wasn’t near any reaction he had thought of. “Y-you-” Stiles snuffled. “You remember me,” he croaked out.  
The furrows in Derek’s brow deepened. “Of course I do, why wouldn’t I?” They had worked as a team for about four years, and Stiles had saved his life ever so often. How would he be able to forget Stiles? _Stiles_. The only human pack-member. The one that taught Derek how to trust again after everything he had been through in his life. The one that Derek might have become fond of. The one Derek left behind, so he could attain happiness. How would Derek ever forget that? How could he? He loved Stiles. Missed him every single day of his life.  
The sobs got worse. “Derek, no one remembers me.” Stiles buried his face in his hands again. “Not even my dad remembered, I- not even Scott-” Derek wished he could do anything about the pain, he could sense coming from Stiles, but it wasn’t any physical pain, and he couldn’t do anything. “I don’t know-” Stiles stumbled. “I- everyone looked at me, as- as if I was insane, and no one- I-” He snuffled. “God, I’m so glad you- you have no idea- I-”  
“Shush, Stiles, I’m here. I’m not going anywhere, okay? Stiles? I’m here,” he said over and over again, brushed Stiles’ forehead with his lips. “It’ll be okay. We’ll solve this, okay? Stiles, you’ve still got me, I’m here. I won’t leave, okay?”  
“But- but you did- when- when Kate- and-”  
Derek felt his heart breaking. “I know, I’m sorry. That wasn’t what I-”  
“I needed you,” he heard Stiles whisper and he almost wanted to die, at the hurt voice.  
“It won’t happen again,” he said instead. “I promise. I won’t leave. I’m right here, right beside you. Stiles, don’t- please, stop crying, Stiles, okay?”  
But he didn’t. “I- I thought you- you left because- you didn’t want to- I- we-” He shook his head, took a deep breath. “I wasn’t sure, if I- should come here.” He sobbed. “I thought you- I-”  
“Shush, it’s okay, Stiles. I’m sorry.” He pulled Stiles even closer. “I didn’t leave because of-” What? Because of Stiles? But he had. He _had_ left because of Stiles. Because he didn’t want to hurt him. And because of that he had hurt him even worse. “I didn’t leave because of not liking you, and of course you could come here. I- God, Stiles, I’m so sorry for what happened.”  
“You leaving?” Stiles asked. “Or the others for-” He broke of, took a few deep breaths.  
Derek flinched. “Both. I’m sorry for both.” He kissed Stiles’ forehead again. “Anything I can do for you?”  
He could feel Stiles laughing slightly; not quite happy, and he also hadn’t stopped crying now, but it was a laugh. “Derek, you’re the only person in this whole fucking world, that remembers me.” His voice didn’t even shake as much as before. “I think you already did pretty much for me.”  
Derek couldn’t help the small smile coming across his lips.

Half an hour later, he had managed to put Stiles into bed, and the boy slept in his guest room. Derek sighed and a small smile came across his lips, when he looked at his hand, that Stiles hat refused to let go, even after he fell asleep.  
“How did you even find me again?” he whispered.  
He almost winced, when he felt Stiles raising their hands, and gently brushing Derek’s fingers with his lips. Derek hadn’t even been able to tell Stiles wasn’t asleep. Now he looked with big eyes at Stiles, who gave him a small smile.  
“Never lost you,” he announced, then swallowed hardly while a single tear rolled down his check.  
Derek gave his hand a gentle squeeze. “You won’t lose the others either,” he promised. And he meant it. He wouldn’t let such a thing happen to Stiles. Stiles deserved being remembered. There was no one deserving being remembered more than Stiles. “You won’t lose anyone anymore, Stiles.”  
 _And he didn’t._


End file.
